Trickster's Daughter
by RavenStark
Summary: Kat's always been different, as a child of two Avengers. But she never knew how different until she became a part of the team as a junior member. Many secrets are waiting to be uncovered. Rated T for violence and occasional language. Post-Avengers, main part of the story about ten years after the battle with the Chitauri Army. Includes flashbacks from our favorite helmeted god.
1. Kat :Loki Remembers:

TD 1

**Chapter One**

Green eyes swept over her sleeping form, tucked neatly under a thin blanket on the thing that Midgardians call a couch. She faced away from him, hair wild and splayed over her face. He hardly noticed stepping closer, surprised to find himself watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept soundly, completely oblivious of his presence. It would be so easy to just take her now, right from under the Avengers' noses. Take her far away and show her that not everyone thought she was strange. But for now, the God of Mischief was content to watch her sleep.

Loki absently pulled her hair off her face with gentle fingers, not wanting to wake her but wanting to see the innocence normally shrouded by wakefulness. He smiled slightly, watching her eyes dart around behind closed lids. Loki wished he could see what she was dreaming of. He had to admit she was quite beautiful, but that was to be expected. Her mother had been beautiful, too.

A disembodied voice broke the silence, speaking to Loki softly. "Mr. Laufeyson, you may want to leave. Someone is coming to check on her."

Loki nodded. "Thank you for warning me."

"Of course."

Before Jarvis had finished speaking, Loki had already vanished.

The door opened a moment later, Clint poking his head in and looking around. He walked up to the couch and stood there for a moment, watching. With a nod, he gave the sleeping girl a rare smile and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Katrina." He swept back out of the room silently, closing the door behind him. He never heard the quiet scoff of disbelief and the mutter of, 'Katrina? What a ghastly name.'

_Seventeen years ago..._

_It was a soiree of the most spectacular sort, a much-anticipated meeting between the gods of Asgard and Midgard. They were all dressed in their finest clothing, and Loki was sulking behind his ever-present mask of indifference. It had been nearly an hour of fake smiles and introductions. Thor had already been eyeing some of the goddesses with some interest, letting out booming laughter every so often at something another deity said. Afterward, they dined on a magnificent feast prepared by the finest cooks in the realm. Loki sat on Thor's right side at the massive table, various deities chatting amongst themselves. The god of mischief hardly cared for these niceties, but he put up with them because the Allfather might have stern words for him if he did not at least pretend to enjoy himself. He picked at his food until he felt someone watching him. He raised emerald eyes and glanced down either side of the table until they met with the deepest shade of blue he'd ever seen. He stared at the goddess until she smiled at him, flipping long, untamed locks out of her eyes. He blinked and found himself retuning the smile, admiring her pleasant face and fiery red air that curled in every direction. Loki struggled to remember her name. _Brigeeta? No, that's not it. Brighid. That's what it was. Goddess of fire and warfare. And healing, if I'm not mistaken. Quite the paradox._ Brighid smiled at him once more then returned to her food and conversation with Lady Sif, but Loki had the impression that she still glanced his way every so often. And that pleased him to no end. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know more about the fire goddess..._


	2. Kat :Life in The Mansion:

**Chapter Two (Life in Avengers Mansion)**

"Kat! Watch where you're going!"

I yelped and ducked out of the path of an arrow headed my way. "_Dad!_ Stop shooting those when I'm around." I stood next to the arrow embedded in the wall, arms folded and glaring.

"Stop putting holes in my walls, Barton!" Tony yelled from the lab.

Clint laughed and put his bow away, coming up and ruffling my hair. Completely ignoring Tony. I laughed when he got his hand stuck in it. Again. "Damn your curly-ass hair. It's like an abyss or something."

Bruce walked up at that moment, helping Dad get his hand unstuck. "You could stop trying to stick your hand in it."

Dad scowled at Uncle Bruce. "Watch it, Banner. I know what I'm doing with my own daughter."

Bruce rolled his eyes and thumped Dad on the back once before walking away, probably back to his lab. I turned to Dad. "Why were you shooting things at me anyway? I just woke up!"

Clint laughed. "Testing your reaction time!"

I pouted. "Dad, I could have just knocked it away with magic..."

Dad wrinkled his nose at me. "But you didn't. And you can't even control your magic well enough to do that."

I gaped at him, offended. "I can too!"

"Prove it. Make me a flower."

I huffed and held my hands in front of me, gathering energy in my palms. They glowed a soft green and the light grew until a tiny flower materialized between them, spreading leaves and stems.

Dad huffed, smirking. "Okay, that was a fluke and you know it."

"Nuh-uh! I'm getting better control over it!" I pouted at him, hating that he thought I was a loose cannon with my magic or whatever. I let the flower disappear with a flash of green light.

He shook his head. "Show-off." He snorted and headed outside, to practice with his bow some more, probably.

I can't win for losing, can I? Ugh. Anyway.

I headed to the desk where Fury usually put the mission briefings for the day, and noticed a rather large folder with my name stamped on the front, as well as my dad's, and Bruce and Thor, too. Huh. Fury had never teamed me up with any of the Avengers for a mission before, so maybe he'd noticed that I can control my magic a little better now. I had no clue what this was about until I heard the clicking of high heels on the floor, and turned to see Miss Pepper Potts standing next to me. She looked visibly flustered and I asked her about it, concerned. "Oh it's nothing, Kat, just trying to get these mission forms handed out. Have you seen Clint, Bruce, and Thor?"

I pointed her in the direction my dad had gone. "And Bruce is probably in the lab with Tony. I haven't seen Thor today. He's probably raiding the pantry for Pop-Tarts again."

Pepper giggled and then sighed. "Running around after Avengers was definitely not in my contract," I heard her mutter as she carried a stack of folders in the direction of the lab. I chuckled quietly and sat down on the huge couch that occupied the majority of the living room, opening the folder and peering at the contents.

The mission looked simple enough, except for its location; Latveria. Dr. Doom's territory. I was almost sure that this was no simple recon mission, so I looked further. Yup. Old Viktor had stolen something from SHIELD a while back, and now Fury wanted me to go with half of the Avengers to try and get it back. Great. The butterflies were already getting to me. I'd seen the footage from Tony from the last time the team had gone toe-to-toe with Doom. That guy had some kind of power that wasn't science or magic, but somehow a mixture of both. And it scared the shit out of me. I had dreaded the thought of every going up against him, and now here it was. And one does not simply tell Fury 'no, I'll sit this one out, thanks,' either you do it or you're on probation for a month. And I hate paperwork with a burning passion. I sighed and closed the folder and went to go look for something to do, something to occupy me before the mission was supposed to start.

I ended up in the kitchen, getting an apple and pulling a knife out of the drawer. Setting both on the counter with my hands firmly at my sides, I tried to pick up the knife only with my mind. It shivered feebly a couple of times before hovering for a few seconds, then dropping down to rest next to the apple again. "Ugh! Dammit!"

"Language, Katrina."

I jumped at the sound of my mom's voice, turning to see her in civilian clothes. Which didn't happen often. "Do you have a mission, too?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't wearing her usual skin-tight leather.

"Don't you dare change the subject, Katrina Barton." She gave me that blank stare, the one she reserved for when I was really in trouble.

"Mom, I swear all the time and Dad doesn't care." I pouted and went on. "Besides, you'd be mad if you couldn't control your magic, too."

She smiled, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "True. What were you trying to do, anyway?" she picked up the apple on the counter and examined it curiously.

I sighed. "Trying to cut the apple with magic..."

Her lip quirked. "Maybe you could try to cut the apple from the inside out? Instead of trying to lift the knife, I mean."

I thought about it, and focused on the apple in my mom's hand, almost sensing the pathways the cells made on the inside of the fruit. I twisted my hand and it cut elf into neat slices right there in her hand.

I gasped and started laughing, Mom smiling at me. "Great job, kiddo."

_I hated watching her train with the Avengers. Any time she got something more than a scratch, I wanted to intervene and heal the slightest injury. I was fiercely protective of her, watching as she discovered her magic for the very first time. She seemed dumbfounded. All the Avengers were confused, save for agents Barton and Romanoff, and Thor. I saw the look on his face when the green light of the whirlwind she'd created, faded. His eyes swept the room as if he knew I was there. I sat invisibly on a chair on the far side of the room, watching the reactions of everyone. In that instant, I knew that Thor had guessed my secret. Agents Barton and Romanoff already knew, of course. I had asked them to raise her as their own, never thinking that she might inherit my power. And she had, as the child of a god and goddess. I'll admit, that was the first time I wondered if she had gained my Jötun blood. It was possible that her mother's own magic blood had cancelled it out._

**Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter! I do hope you'll stay on board for the duration of this story... I'll try to update at least once a week or so, so you guys don't get bored. ****Leave a review if you like what you read, it makes me write faster! **I hope you like Kat's and Loki's story! Remember, I don't own any of the Marvel characters mentioned here. _  
_


End file.
